happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Forenzik Rises, Part 2: They All Die
Forenzik Rises, Part 2: They All Die is the 11th episode of the third season of Happy Appy. Plot The episode starts by fading into the title, "Forenzik Rises Part 2". The title explodes, letting us see the subtitle, "THEY ALL DIE." We fade into Freddrick, who was dressed up as Michael Myers with a Freddy Krueger glove for no clear reason, and Happy Appy, looking distressed, sitting on Happy Appy's couch. Happy says. "Kids, I'm depressed today." Freddrick looks at Happy, who says "I cannot seem to kill that, um, menace named Danny! Perhaps this will be the day I give up killing kids forever!" Freddrick tries to assure Happy that the next time, Danny will die painfully, and they will be able to murder children for the rest of their lives. Happy replies, "Freddrick, you ARE amazing! And you're right. Killing kids is too, well, fun to give up! Plus, there was always a certain Russian guy I wanted to kill..." Again, that was very funny, Freddrick. Freddrick puts on a hockey-mask, grabs a hacksaw, and runs outside. He calls out for Danny, but we hear no voice that sounds like Danny. We see Danny driving down badly green screened footage of Time Square. This goes on for a long time, possibly beating the driving scenes from Happy's Birthday. Danny's tire is blown out by Freddrick, and he crashes into a ditch. Danny's forehead is cut open, while he yells that his legs and arms are broken. Freddrick laughs and runs over there to kill Danny once and for all, but by the time he gets there, he realizes that Danny was faking his arm and leg injuries. What later occurs is a 3 minute fight scene between Freddrick and Danny. It ends with Danny being accidentally knocked out by the van's door. Happy is still at home, sitting down on the couch watching TV. Freddrick walks in, carrying the knocked out Danny. Happy Appy is excited, believing that Danny is actually dead. However, Freddrick says "Uhhh, Happy, he's just knocked out! He's not dead." Happy absolutely goes ballistic and 'attacks' Freddrick for not killing Danny. After a while of 'fighting', Freddrick agrees with letting Happy painfully murder Danny. It cuts to Danny tied to a chair, while Happy and Freddrick watch TV. Danny wakes up, and asks where he is. Happy replies, "You're at our house, Danny! We wanted you to feel every single ounce of pain, so we waited until you woke up!" Freddrick gets out lighter fluid to pour on Danny, until Happy interrupts him and tells him that he wants to pour the fluid on Danny. Somehow, Danny realizes that he can untie himself. While Happy and Freddrick are arguing about the lighter fluid, Danny slowly slips out of the chair, and hides behind one of the walls, listening to them. Happy finds out that Danny is gone, and begins letting out a long string of curses at Freddrick, who looks on in shock. Happy attacks him again, but this time with the intention to kill him. In self-defense, Freddrick reaches for a scalpel, and stabs Happy in the eye with it, blinding him in one eye. Freddrick pulls out the scalpel, allowing Happy to fall unconscious due to blood loss. In a fit of rage, Freddrick throws lighter fluid all over the house, lights a match, and ignites the entire house. Freddrick runs out of the house and locks the door so that Happy can't get out. He stands in the front yard, watching as the entire place crumble to the ground. He remarks that nobody can stand in his way now that Happy Appy is dead. It cuts to behind Freddrick, where we see the same soulless Happy Appy from the Demolition Derby episode. Freddrick begins to freak out, realizing that he has no torture tools to use. The soulless Happy Appy death smiles and the scene fades out to black. Finally, after a minute, it fades back in, to show the soulless Happy, who is completely red, doing the same smile, while his eyes begin to glow white. It slowly fades into Freddrick, who is absolutely ripped apart. The last scene before the credits was the charred remains of Happy Appy and Danny in the destroyed house. The credits play over the image of the soulless Happy, with what sounds like a cover of "They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha-Haaa" by Freddrick and his Followers. Errors By this time, the creators of the show are attempting to make the world of Happy Appy realistic, but they fail, because in reality, murder is not legal, and policeman can arrest psychopaths, and clay puppets are not alive. However, they may have been going for kind of a surrealistic feel. The title is false, because by the end, the soulless Happy is still alive. Trivia * Most kid shows do not show someone dying. * Freddrick actually once considered making a band called "Freddrick and his Followers," but then decided not to because the only song they knew how to play was "They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha-Haaa". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Category:Happy Appy (TV show)